


极度控制

by KINOSPADA



Series: 极度控制 [1]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINOSPADA/pseuds/KINOSPADA
Relationships: 李赫宰/金钟云
Series: 极度控制 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557067
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

从医生办公室出来的李赫宰神情恍惚着，全身的力气被抽干般，与他相依为命的弟弟东海突然晕倒送往医院却被查出肾脏衰竭需尽快手术移植，这突如其来的噩耗几乎快压垮他，巨额的医疗费让他不知如何是好，脑子放空的他不知往何方走去，直到撞上人才突然清醒过来  
“喂！你干嘛，小子你想死是不”刚反应过来的他毫不知情的被群魁梧的男人围住  
“啊？对不起！对不起！是我不小心撞上的，真的很抱歉！”赫宰被吓的连忙道歉，可那帮人貌似没有放过他的意思  
被撞到的人不耐烦的回过头，打量着赫宰，勾起嘴角似是有什么企图  
“把他带回去”  
几个壮汉随令动身将赫宰控制住，赫宰马上惊慌起来“你们干嘛！放开我！”使出了全身力气挣扎依旧挣不开“救命啊！救，，，唔，，”  
刚呼出的呼救就被人捂住，声音只能在嘴里呜咽  
“让他安静点，别惊动周边的人！”男人下令道  
壮汉中的一个掏出瓶液体放在赫宰鼻底让他吸入些气味进去，很快赫宰挣扎的力气逐渐丧失，人陷入昏迷  
“带回家里，查清楚这人”  
“是，钟云哥”  
——————————————————  
“钟云哥，都安排好了”  
金钟云摆手让他们退去门外，径直走上二楼  
推开深色木门，一眼可见在柔软的地毯上被束缚的人，双手反捆在背后，眼睛被厚实的黑布蒙住，衬衫领口被扯开了点，似是发生了激烈的挣扎，现在却毫无防备的的昏睡在地毯上  
金钟云掏出清醒的药剂放在赫宰鼻子下让他吸入了些，药剂药效很快让赫宰有了些意识  
看到那人眉头有些微动，便将他抱在怀中像是孩童珍惜的瓷娃娃轻触脸颊细腻的皮肤，指尖描绘有些干燥的唇伏下身用自己的唇一点点去滋润它，慢慢亲吻，从鼻尖慢慢轻啄流连至粉嫩的唇瓣，从温柔的亲吻逐渐动情，钟云轻巧的用舌尖撬开赫宰唇瓣，探进牙关，勾引起那小舌描绘着稚嫩唇瓣，亲吻的动作越发深沉，赫宰也因有些难以呼吸而越发清醒  
“嗯，，，”赫宰努力地睁开眼却依旧一片漆黑，感觉到双手的束缚还有身在陌生的环境以及身边那个陌生的味道让他更加不安起来  
钟云一只手从衬衫领口探进抚摸起白皙的胸膛，赫宰被这突如其来的动作惊得说不出话，身体开始僵硬起来  
“你是谁？！！！”  
“怎么，害怕了？”像是惩罚似的捏住左边的红缨，手指绕着小豆轻绕引挑不时的揉捏着，赫宰被激的双腿乱窜，唇缝间遗漏出低吟声，不安分的手继续往下抚摸了会结实的小腹进而隔着裤子抚摸上赫宰的分身  
“不！不行，住手，，，”赫宰用尽全身力气挣扎，可被束缚的双手告诉他这都是无用功，钟云见怀中人挣扎的如此激烈，便抱起赫宰换成从后抱着他的姿势坐在镜子前，撤下蒙住眼睛的布，咬住他的耳垂在嘴中舔吮  
“听话点，不然一会弄疼你了”  
赫宰突然得到的光明让他有点目眩，回过神来那个男人已经解开他的裤链掏出毫无生气的分身握在手中揉捏起来  
“赫宰你乖，听话点一会就舒服了”  
赫宰被眼前的画面镇住，自己的下身九这么被另一个男人握在手中玩弄，自己并不想面对身体逐渐发出的反应，但身体像是不被自己控制般在男人手中一点点变化，小孔中渗出粘稠的体液，口中也难耐的发出呜咽声，钟云沾了点前端体液顺着阴囊探向后穴，摸着那紧致的褶皱不禁感叹道自己是第一个触摸他禁区的男人  
“嗯啊，，，不行，，，住手啊，，，”赫宰想夹紧双腿阻止男人的动作，可在他看来却是要命的诱惑  
“别急啊，一会比这个更大的你该怎么办，嗯？”  
单手箍住赫宰身体，另一只手食指破开褶皱径直钻了进去，贴着内壁摩擦了会又试着抽插起来，赫宰因身体中异物运动越发不安  
“啊！好难受，，，出去，，，”  
“难受？不应该是舒服吗，赫宰乖别咬着，叫出来”  
眼前色情的画面赫宰不堪直视闭紧眼头偏向一边，钟云注意到他的动作，舔咬住赫宰的耳垂，捏住下巴让他正视镜子  
“睁开！”  
“不！唔嗯，，，，，，”钟云又加进一根手指  
“嗯，，，痛，，，”两根手指另赫宰极不适应，从未经历情事的后穴也变得有些红肿，触及到那敏感一处，怀中人条件反射地收紧后穴  
“是这里吗宝贝儿，有感觉了么”  
“不要，，，唔，，求你住手”陌生的感觉给身体前所未有的反应以及还未接受这一切带来的羞耻，赫宰委屈的嘤咛哭起来，怎么可以被一个男人如此玩弄，，，  
加快了手上的动作，一直探向体内深处的一处高点狠狠地摩擦着那处，赫宰的分身也因那刺激得更加坚硬  
“赫宰，你那里挺得很直呢，很舒服么，，嗯？”钟云的情欲也越发高涨呼吸更加急促，被颈肩粗糙的呼吸声惊吓到，赫宰的挣扎越发激烈起来，没有任何作用的反抗反而引起身后人玩弄的兴趣，空闲出来的拇指按压着会阴部的穴位，酸疼的感觉像电流阵阵刺激着神经  
“啊！你个变态！滚开！滚开啊！！！”赫宰再也忍受不住这样羞耻的玩弄谩骂起来“恶心，你居然对同性，，，”话还没说完，身后人抽出手指扳过他的身体狠狠地一巴掌打了下去  
“啪”的一声响亮的回响整个房间，整个人被打的倒向一旁，一边的脸瞬间由火辣转向麻木，很疼，半边脸瞬间肿了起来，赫宰更加委屈的低声抽泣起来  
钟云看他的样子，心里的不愉快稍缓了点，突然想起手上还有的筹码暗笑道“你可以反抗，可你那弟弟的安危可是由你决定的”  
赫宰听到这，脸煞白“你干了什么！！！”  
钟云暗自得意的掏出手机按下号码，手机那头穿出孩童稚嫩的声音“你们谁阿！我哥哥呢？”  
赫宰大脑一片空白，颤抖着声音“海海，东海！！！”钟云挂断了电话，蹲下身抬起他的下巴让他注视着自己“放心，他现在很安全有我的手下在那看护着，但如果你再这么不配合，那他的安全，，，”  
“求求你！别动他！让我做什么都可以，放过东海他还只是个孩子！！”赫宰整个人犹如崩溃般，跪直身体恳求着男人，钟云见他这幅样子满意道“不乖的孩子，可是要接受惩罚”眼神瞬间变得冰冷，把赫宰按倒在地上掏出涨得难受的分身，再次压上柔软的唇堵住了他恐惧的呼喊，硬物顶住小穴的入口“你的第一次，我要让你永远记住这个感觉，会有点疼，忍着点宝贝儿”钟云迫不及待的把他的巨物挤进稚嫩小穴，未经人事的穴道没有做好充分的准备就被如此粗暴的对待，钟云困难的挤进去，将整根没入其中，赫宰痛得失声痛哭，这对天生痛觉敏感的他简直是地狱般折磨  
“嗯，，，赫宰你乖，放松，，”钟云也被箍得难受，小穴过于紧致让他进退两难，亲吻他的嘴唇嘴角，吻去眼泪，轻轻亲吻可怜兮兮的小脸，两手抱过头顶将整个人护在身下，又抚摸着他的头安抚着，下半身一点点慢慢抽动，让小穴尽快放松下来  
“不要，，，唔嗯，，痛，，好痛”赫宰眼中充满泪水，看着面前模糊的人  
身下人可怜的表情再次激发钟云的施虐心，没了刚刚短暂的温柔，将人抱起跨坐在自己身上，巨物进去的更加深入，赫宰哭喊的声音也随之加大，没给人多余的适应时间便要命的抽插起来，抓住赫宰的腰一次次配合着自己的运动，似是想将他贯穿般毫不留情的撞击，，，  
“啊~赫宰，很棒，嗯啊”  
赫宰随着他的运动而虚弱倒在怀中，目光逐渐涣散，钟云沉迷在这处子身体的快感中撞击的力度越来越强  
“痛，，，很痛，求你，，啊，，，不要再继续了”  
初经人事的赫宰再也受不住如此粗糙的性事逐渐陷入昏迷。  
将人请放在地毯上，看着他腿脚淫靡的体液混杂着着血液由小穴流出，勾起嘴角满意的笑了，解开身后手腕上的束缚，由于赫宰过于挣扎，两只手腕全被磨破，丝丝鲜血流向指尖干涸，这让钟云有些心疼，抱起人向浴室走去。  
身上清理干净，将赫宰抱到床上躺好，包扎好手腕上的伤口，给他扣上软皮手铐，脚镣。  
看着昏迷沉睡的人，两眉紧皱似是很不安，满意的笑了笑，亲吻他的唇  
那么现在，，，调教开始


	2. 极度控制 二

赫宰再次醒来感到全身酸疼的要命，两腿发麻止不住的颤抖想扭动下身体却发现四肢被铁链束缚着难以动弹，试着扯动手腕上的手铐，手腕的伤让他疼的龇牙，更要命的是被开发的那处，随意动下腰部便会牵扯那处引起火辣的刺痛，很疼很难受，而身上的疼痛远不及心里的痛，东海现在是否安全，自己被一个陌生的男人侵犯囚禁在这，什么时候能逃出去，，，，  
门突然被打开，是昨天那个人！那人像是自带危险的气息赫宰越发惊恐的看着迎面走来的人“你，，，别过来”说话的声音都有些颤抖，男人没有管他径直走过去坐在床边，看着床上受惊的人越发觉得可爱，一手抚上昨晚被打的一边脸查看着，红肿已经消了，只留下点青紫  
“身上很难受么，你一直在发抖”摸了摸他的头又底下身亲了亲脸  
“你实在太可爱了，真想狠狠地欺负你呢”赫宰被吓的难以发声，又要来么，那逼死人的折磨，，  
钟云看他的反应轻笑“放心，不会再做的”把束缚赫宰双手的手铐解开，将他抱在怀中，那人的身体依旧僵硬，“吃点东西？你一天没有进食了"赫宰不敢直视他也不敢出声，直把脸埋在那人胸口他倒也不气，昨晚确实做的有些狠了，这小东西被吓破了胆现在更不能用强的手段，软硬兼施才能控制住人啊~  
"听话，吃点东西让你去见你弟弟"赫宰听到这句猛的抬起头，不可思议的看着他  
"你，要做什么，，，"这个男人的行为太难猜测，赫宰后觉后怕的担心他还有什么阴谋  
钟云没有回复他，塞了两个枕头在他背后，确认他坐得舒服了端起一旁的吹凉喂给他，赫宰愣愣的由着他喂，"你弟弟的医疗费我给你承担，同样的作为条件，，，"男人停顿了一下看着赫宰的反应"以后你就是我的人，你的身体也得为我服务"残忍的话一字一句戳痛他的心，他想拒绝可那人猜透了他的想法"肾衰竭，如果不尽快移植，拖延了最佳治疗时间，，，"钟云冷眼看着那有些泪光的眼睛“我会给他安排最好的医疗条件，手术也能最快安排上，现在决定权在你了赫宰，，，”赫宰揪着被子，非常艰难的决定，，，“我知道了，，，我同意”每一个字揪着心的痛，以后的生活只能这样了么，想到这豆大的泪珠滴在被子上，钟云也不忍心再刺痛他把人再次抱在怀中亲拍他的背，扶着小脑袋靠在自己肩上“好了好了，只要你乖乖的，，，”  
解除剩下的脚镣，拿过准备好的衣服给他穿上后抱起他坐进楼下准备好的车子里，为避免赫宰压倒伤口让他横爬在座椅上头枕着自己的腿，赫宰全程由他摆弄没有一点反抗，钟云见他这么配合，心里的满足敢上升，像是称赞他的乖巧摸着他的头  
到了医院赫宰才知道东海已经被换到了单人病房，门外两个人守着里面传来一声声哭喊“哥哥，你们还我哥哥！！！我要找哥哥”傍边的两个男人很是为难，老大让他们照顾好这个小东西，可他软硬不吃醒来就一直在哭“诶呦喂小祖宗你快别哭了，，，”  
赫宰听到哭声不顾身上的疼痛重进房里抱紧东海“对不起，，，对不起东海，哥哥来晚了，你没事吧”赫宰慌乱的检查东海身上是否受到伤害，两个男人连忙解释“我们什么都没做！他见你一直没来就哭”  
“哥哥，不要丢下我，东海乖乖的，别丢下我”  
“没丢下你，东海乖，哥哥只是去工作了”  
怀里的小东西吸了吸鼻涕，“那，，，他们是谁”  
赫宰一愣不知道怎么回答  
“小海啊~这都是照顾你的人，你哥哥要工作为小海治病”  
钟云一脸和善的笑对着东海  
“嗯！哥哥我会听话，”看着钟云给出的条件，赫宰再也无法拒绝，东海现在能平安还能接受最好的治疗，，，，坠入深渊的，他一个人就够了  
——————————————————————  
回来后，赫宰再次被带入那个房间里钟云将他轻轻放在床上，戏谑的看着犹如待宰的羔羊的他，赫宰也不看着他，头扭向一边努力的将眼泪锁在眼眶中，太多委屈与不甘无处宣泄，钟云笑了笑，伸手去解赫宰衬衫的纽扣，赫宰也因他的动作连忙按住他的手，却被钟云一个眼神吓的缩了回了，只得臣服于他的动作，看着赫宰白皙的皮肤忍不住舔上他的脖子，含住喉结在嘴里吸吮几口，顺着颈肩连续亲吻吸吮印下一个个红印，顺着锁骨一路向下探往胸前红点，放缓了力道去揉捏，吮吸，舔弄，，，赫宰经过昨晚过激的初次欢爱，现在只是想让他感受情事的美好，并未想再要了他，胸前的刺激弄得一阵轻喘，难耐的要推开胸前的脑袋  
"坏孩子，居然推开我"衬衫褪下把两只受伤的手反捆在身后，打开床头柜那处一对电动乳夹将两个红点夹上按下开关，酥酥麻麻的感觉在胸前扩散开来，赫宰胸前的两个红豆也变得想珍珠一样  
"赫宰这并不羞耻，你看你下面都有反应了"  
赫宰的脸颊染上情欲的红晕，听到钟云的话他向下看去，两腿间支起了个小帐篷被箍得印出来形状，赫宰不知道为什么自己会如此反应，连连摇头想否认这一切。钟云的手向下移，轻巧的解开赫宰的裤子，连同内裤一起褪到膝盖处  
"赫宰，你知道么，你全身上下，，，包括这，还有后面都很漂亮"钟云盯着赫宰挺得笔直的分身不由称赞道  
"别，，，，别看"赫宰羞得想闭紧腿却被钟云拉得更开了  
"别遮住，我要看，，，"钟云仔细观察着这人的下身，小巧的分身泛着粉红，整个私密处几乎没有体毛，钟云忍不住将手覆上去套弄揉捏，下身一波又一波不断涌上来的快感吞噬着赫宰的理智令他呜咽出声"嗯，，，唔，，，慢点"  
"对，就是这样，乖孩子，好好感受"看赫宰慢慢接受，钟云手上的动作更加卖力起来  
手上的动作不断加快，快感汹涌的向他扑来，无法做出任何反应只能默默承受分身在男人手里玩弄，他恨自己没用，更害怕这潮水猛兽的快感  
"啊啊啊啊啊，，，"全身的力气仿佛被抽光了一样，下身再也忍不住全部泄了出来沾满男人的手掌手腕，看着赫宰失控地在自己手中宣泄出来心里由衷的满足，这幅身体果然值得去调教，赫宰满脸粉色的潮红引得钟云也被勾起了一丝情欲  
"小东西，你舒服了是不是该帮我也解决一下了"赫宰疑惑的看着钟云喘这粗气，急匆匆解开腰带，把那半挺的硬物掏了出来，赫宰突然不知所措踌躇不决看着他，钟云拉过他的头面对着硬物，赫宰感受到他欲望的气息，身体害怕地向后缩，抵在他脑后的手没让他得逞  
"赫宰，，，嘴巴打开，含住它"赫宰抬头看他，摇着头拒绝，不要！他不要！  
"含住！听到没有！"低吼一声，赫宰不敢再向他反抗，颤抖着微微张口将那硕大一点点含住，这一点点占有的感觉太过美好，温热的口腔包裹着自己，，，赫宰含到一半再也含不下，呜咽着告诉那人自己尽力了  
"很好，就这样，，，慢慢吐出来，顺着从上到下舔，，，，对，好孩子你做的很好，，，再吞进去好好吸"教导着青涩的人为自己口交心底莫大的满足，钟云撸着他的下巴玩味的看着他，手抚着他的头辅助他动作着  
"唔嗯，，，，"男性的味道充满整个口腔，嘴巴被塞的满满的，咽喉不适的蠕动令嘴里的东西更加蓬勃。  
"赫宰，，，嗯，，，赫宰"下腹传来的舒适感让他忍不住压制他的头前后摆动来满足自己的快感，没让赫宰难受太久没多久就射在他的口中  
"唔，，咳！咳！"浓厚的味道让赫宰来不及接受干咳了出来，口中的精液也连同被他吐出  
钟云本想让他全数吞下，但看他委屈得眼泪直流，干咳得连连颤抖，只能作罢，调教不能太着急更何况这人现在怕他怕的要命，做得过急了只会成反效果  
“好了~好了~你做的很好，赫宰”把身上的道具去除，又把自己和他的衣服重新穿好，抱起赫宰去浴室给他漱了漱口，用毛巾沾了温水给他擦了擦脸，环在怀里亲了亲  
“宝贝儿，带你去吃饭，嗯？”  
“嗯”


	3. Chapter 3

极度控制三  
在赫宰身体恢复的这几天，只能对他进行敏感部位开发，对着诱人的身躯  
垂涎欲滴，忍得他很是辛苦。被除夜吓坏的赫宰虽然在触碰其他部位的时候很是配合，但一碰到后穴，还是会露出恐慌的神态身体不由自主的颤抖，那天试着用最小号的按摩器让他放松，还没进入一半，这人哭的不成样子，钟云也狠不下心再继续下去…  
对于每次让赫宰神情恍惚得到高潮，自己的却不能解决掉…钟云连顶了两天的黑脸，，，  
“干嘛呢，顶个臭脸来见我？！”面对金钟云这张臭脸，看了两天的男人忍不住想骂脏话  
“还能为啥，诶~希澈哥，你说他怎么就这么怕呢啊？！每次都他舒服了，我就这么被晾一边了！！！”  
被叫做希澈的男人听到这就了然了…这家伙只会用下半身思考么…  
“行了，多大点事啊”比了个手势让他停住“这个给你，加水里让他喝了，后面随你做”  
从抽屉里捞出包药粉丢给钟云，钟云接过去瞄了眼就知道这是个什么东西  
“哥，这没什么副作用吧”钟云还是稍微有点担心  
“放心，药效不是很烈，够你用的了”  
钟云转身就往回跑，留下希澈一个人愣了半天“好小子！有了情人忘了哥！”  
—————————  
到了家，钟云并不着急去找赫宰，去到厨房倒了杯草莓牛奶加热了下，再将药粉加在里面，确认看不出有粉末状才端着牛奶上了楼，赫宰只穿着钟云的衬衫，衣服在他纤细身上的松松垮垮，衣服下摆正好遮住臀部，隐隐约约的感觉很是令人兴奋~看他趴在床边看着外面很是出神，连自己进来都没察觉到  
“赫宰~”轻轻唤了他一声，缺没想到他仓皇逃窜到房间角落远离自己，眼神里充满了防备  
钟云倒也不着急，在离他远点的地方蹲下能与他视线平行  
“赫宰~你看，给你带了草莓牛奶过来哦，你今天还什么都没吃，过来喝了”像吸引小猫一样，让那人放下了些戒备。赫宰看了看牛奶，又看了看钟云，这人今天有点不一样，但感觉不会伤害他，这才慢慢从墙角一点点挪到钟云面前，胆怯的端起杯子一点点喝下去，是他喜欢的味道！喝完嘴角沾到些，伸出小舌舔就干净，像小猫一样…钟云看他这么容易就上钩了，心里暗自窃喜，但还不是时候…  
赫宰见他居然没有碰他还有些意外，也不想难么多，到刚想起身就发现两腿发软身体开始燥热起来，身体逐渐感到空虚下身也起了反应，赫宰在理性组欲望间徘徊，他很难受，想被抚摸，需要发泄出来…可是…可是…终究还是抵不住药性的侵蚀，右手握住摩擦套弄着下体，意识逐渐混乱，脑子里只有一个想法…他想要  
钟云故意在门外多等了会，看了看时间药效应该是上来了才重新进到房间里，来吧我的小猫咪，让我看看你失控的样子  
果然不出钟云所料，赫宰背对着门侧躺着，看身体起伏的呼吸尤为急切右手在那快速运动着  
“哟~小猫咪等不及了？”钟云勾起嘴角，看着地上被人撞见发情的小猫慌乱的逃窜到角落，赫宰拉紧身上仅有的衬衫生怕露出起反应的部位  
“不，，，不要过来”  
“小猫现在不正需要我么”钟云一步步逼近赫宰，蹲下身只用手触碰了他的身体  
“这么敏感？”一把扯开赫宰的衬衫，扣子叮铃掉落在地  
因为药效，赫宰身体泛的颜色比之前要红，胸前的乳头已经立了起来，钟云吞了吞唾沫咬上一边挡在嘴里，牙齿轻咬舌尖略过乳尖，将整个放进嘴里用力吸吮，力道足以让乳尖破皮  
“唔…痛”赫宰搞到点痛楚，抵着身前人想把他推开，奈何全身无力这样的反抗在钟云眼里看来更像是诱惑  
“小东西你真可爱”另一只手也没闲着，握住他的分身包裹在手里揉捏，钟云手中的力道让他感觉太过美好，忍不住想要更多，抓住他的手臂，也拱起自己的腰附和着他的动作  
“赫宰很喜欢么，想不想要更多？”  
赫宰抬头，疑惑的看着他，诚实的点了点头  
“来，趴在这”钟云指引赫宰顺从的趴在沙发前，让他翘起屁股趴好，小穴不用扩张已经变得有些松软，一些粘稠的透明液体也从里面流出淌到阴囊，钟云不禁感叹这药效过于美好，这样就能进一步来开发这具身体了，怕他受伤还是涂上些润滑剂挑了个比较小巧的前列腺按摩器也在上面涂了些，一手揉着臀一手把按摩器慢慢塞进去  
“嗯~什么东西…拿出去”陌生的东西侵入身体，赫宰难免有些抗拒，可这东西却莫名的让他有些舒服  
“宝贝儿别怕，在做让你舒服的事~”按摩器全部进入，钟云坏心眼的拨弄起按摩器的外部  
“啊！这是什么！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…别碰！好难受”高点被刺激得让他不知所措尖叫出声  
“难受？不是很舒服么，赫宰不可以说谎喔”惩罚性的加快了手上的频率，分身也被刺激得坚挺，顶端的液体不断冒出  
“来，宝贝儿给你试试这个”打来按摩器底部的电源开关，赫宰立刻颤抖起来，里面的刺激让他无法说话只能尖叫着  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…不行…不行了”没有任何抚摸的分身因为后面的刺激已经涨得快让他崩溃，他想射，，但这么羞耻的事他实在不想在男人面前做出来，钟云猜透了他的小心思，手上一个用力重重的压到那一点，赫宰脑子瞬间空白，再也控制不住射了出来  
终于发泄了一次，赫宰还沉浸在刚刚的高潮里，身体还在微微颤抖，可身体里的欲望还是没被满足，脑子里只有一个念头，他想要他，想要他进入他  
“先生，，，我，，，我…”钟云知道他想要什么，但现在要他先帮自己解决一下  
钟云去掉按摩器，自己坐在沙发上，让赫宰跪在他两腿间，牵起他的小手搭在自己腰带上  
“小东西，不先帮我解决下么”  
赫宰颤抖着手解开男人的皮带拉下裤子的拉链，他犹豫着双唇，又不得不逼自己掏出男人的硬物然后含住它，尽可能的去服侍。看着腿间的小东西生涩又努力的吞吐，他很是高兴，当他身体快离不开自己的时候，心还会远么  
“唔，，，嗯，，，”口中的东西越发膨胀，赫宰两颊开始有些发酸，身体的欲望被勾得越发激烈，实在忍不住了，赫宰吐出分身，两眼泪光的看着钟云  
“先生…我想要…唔”  
“想要什么”只是轻触了胸前的红点，身体燥热更加激烈，赫宰不自觉的靠在他腿间磨蹭  
“想要你…进来”  
“那…自己坐上来”  
钟云沉住气继续指引着赫宰的动作，赫宰艰难的撑着他的腿站起来，双腿打来跨坐在他身上，可那人像是铁了心不如他愿，硬物没有进入只是在入口处摩擦着，赫宰不断地喘息双手搂住他的脖子倒在他肩窝处  
“赫宰想不想要我”  
“嗯…”  
“想不想”又问了一次，指头摸了摸入口边的褶皱  
“想…想要你”里面的空虚感倍增，他快忍不住了  
“想要我怎么样”  
“啊…求求你，进来！快进来”赫宰再也忍不住，主动吻上钟云的唇，生涩又粗鲁甚至毫无技巧可言地舔吻着他，他现在很迫切，他真的很想要…  
钟云也被他骚弄的忍不住，一手扶着他的腰，一手扶着自己的分身顶住小穴  
“唔，，，赫宰”钟云轻唤一声，吻住他的唇，下身一个用力  
“唔！唔！………嗯！”发不出声只能在唇间闷哼出声  
钟云托着赫宰的头深深吻着，下身进去以后便没了动作  
“先生…先生，动…动”  
赫宰脸蹭着他的脖子，祈求着他的动作。钟云咬着他的耳唇舔舐那处的敏感  
“乖，叫我钟云…”  
“嗯…钟云…动…动”钟云不再难为他，把整个人抱在怀里慢慢抽动着下身  
“别急，我会好好满足你”缓慢的摩擦让快感产生，赫宰也随着他的动作摆弄起自己的腰身，引着钟云的动作更深更猛烈  
“啊……啊…钟云”  
“对，就是这样，乖孩子腰再用力点”药物作用下赫宰变得及其妩媚，不用太多指导他自己便会来索取更多  
“啊~小东西…你可正帮…里面快把我融化般  
你里面真让我满意…嗯…”  
“嗯…要…要更多”赫宰不满足的嘟囔着  
“钟云…用力点…给我”  
钟云挑挑嘴角，搂着腰的手用了些力  
“小东西，这就给你”。下身的幅度加大，身上的人被顶得全身抽搐，嘴巴无法闭合，唾液顺着脖子流淌到胸前  
“啊啊啊！太快了…钟云…慢一点…嗯”  
钟云欣赏着他脸上淫荡的表情，刺激得他下身动的越来越快  
“钟云…我受不住了…啊啊啊啊啊…………要死了”欲仙欲死么感觉让赫宰语无伦次，脑袋完全被欲望侵蚀，无法做出反应，只能任由那人在自己身体里冲撞  
发泄过一次的分身再次站立起来，钟云也注意到那个定在自己腹部的小东西，伸手去安抚着  
“呀，，，别碰……太刺激了”钟云没有停止，而是低下头把一边的乳头含到嘴里舔舐  
“唔……不行了…”一系列的刺激让赫宰又忍不住想射出来，钟云看准时机堵住出口偏不让他射出来。赫宰像是没吃饱就被踢开的小兽，难受得他哭出声  
“不要…放开…我想射”  
“宝贝，等我我们一起”  
“嗯…不要…不要…啊”  
“乖，很快就好了…忍耐下”身后又是重重一击，但他的欲望依旧无处宣泄  
“嗯，，，赫宰，射哪里呢…嗯？”  
“我不知道…唔…求求你快点”赫宰快被这该死的欲望逼疯了，可那人迟迟不让他射出来  
“让我射到里面好不好~”  
“好！好！”得到赫宰的回答，钟云快速冲刺，高潮来袭终于作罢射在他的体内，也松开手让赫宰射了出来，似乎是被压制了很久，身体抽搐着射出很多…………  
“呼………呼………”赫宰大口大口的喘着气  
“赫宰~做的很棒………“钟云抱着怀中人仰躺在沙发上平息着刚刚激烈的运动  
“唔嗯………”赫宰动了动身体却没想到惊动来还在身体里的东西  
“嘶~不乖的小东西，这下你别想让我放过你”  
“嗯！不行……不要了”  
药物没有因为一两次发泄就结束对他的控制  
“别担心小东西，我会慢慢满足你”  
钟云把人抱到床上，将两腿搭在自己肩上便又开始运动起来  
“这药效是5小时，我们有的是时间好好做”  
“嗯…啊啊啊啊…钟云…给我”  
“宝贝儿，再热情点！”  
“用力…用力干我！啊啊啊…”  
赫宰的身体在沦陷的同时，他自己的心也在悄悄地发生着变化


	4. Chapter 4

极度控制四  
最后赫宰精力耗尽昏睡过去，钟云也折腾得全身湿透，真想就这么抱着这可爱的人睡去，可这样第二天他会拉肚子的吧，，，抱起他去浴室清洗，让赫宰靠在自己肩上，小家伙一直忍不住的点头，几次怀里的人快呛到水被他一把捞住才得于幸免，干燥的毛巾包着熟睡的人，像是个孩子样，看了看刚刚翻云覆雨的房间钟云嘴角抽搐了下抱他去了自己的房间。  
纵欲后的两人睡到日晒三竿，赫宰睁开眼时，出奇的平静，没有之前的束缚，没有奇奇怪怪的道具用在他身上，想起昨晚自己对男人的所求，一次次叫出男人的名字，在他身上扭动腰身，难耐的脸通红，现在他还躺在男人的怀里，两人肌肤贴在一起，还能感受到他的心跳，赫宰害羞的不行缩了缩身子，想离男人身体远一点，被怀里乱动的小东西吵醒的钟云直勾勾的盯着他  
“昨晚还没做够么，醒来就这么精神？”  
一只手撑起头侧躺着把赫宰往怀里搂的更紧了点，调笑的表情看着怀里的赫宰，赫宰也被他说得有些生气，心中突然涌现出委屈的感觉，咬着下嘴唇拼命忍住眼泪，明明都顺从了，还给自己下药，醒来还要这么羞辱他，越想越生气委屈，抓起他的胳膊一口咬了下去，想起之前他怎么欺负的自己，心里的委屈翻涌上来，牙齿的力道越来越重  
“嘶——你干嘛，轻点，，，诶，赫宰你怎么了，别哭啊”看着他突然这么哭起来，钟云也没再注意手臂上的疼痛突然些手足无措起来

赫宰尝到嘴里有点血腥味才松了口，推开钟云抱着膝盖痛哭起来  
“赫宰，赫宰？很难受么，昨晚做的让你这么难受么？”钟云慌乱起来…不知道该怎么办，其实钟云自己一开始就很明白，不管赫宰身体上怎么享受，但赫宰心理上总是不断在抗拒与他的接触。自己就是一个为了满足兽欲不断强迫着赫宰让他无反抗能力，自己总是停不下来索取他的身体，像是中毒般，，，  
红紫的印记在瘦弱白皙的身体上尤其刺眼，小小的身体缩成一团，抽泣得身体微颤  
“对，，，对不起，，，赫宰！身上很难受么，，，你别这样，快让我看看”怕他伤的有些严重，钟云想扯开被子检查伤情，赫宰震了一震，立马拉起被子把自己裸露的地方遮住，向离他更远的地方挪去  
“不，不要了…我很累，不要了好不好”满脸泪花，眼神极为恐惧的看着他  
钟云一下被震说不出话来，他到底在干了些什么啊，怎么会让这个小东西如此惧怕自己。  
“唔…我听话，求求你…别做了”赫宰一直在祈求他，他真的怕了，那令人绝望的感觉  
钟云轻轻拉起他的一只握在两手中，让他知道自己不会再伤害他  
“赫宰，别怕好不好，不会再做的，我发誓…”赫宰的眼神看的他很是心疼，现在能做的只有让他慢慢接受自己。  
赫宰感受到手上的温度，慢慢回握住，钟云看他有了回应的动作放心了些，还好没有躲开  
“真，，，真的么”赫宰不敢确定男人是不是还会动他  
“是，赫宰你过来好不好，我怕你受伤了”  
再次确认他眼神里没有情欲，赫宰才放心的挪了回去，钟云张开手臂让他靠了过来  
“身上很难受么”赫宰摇摇头，只低着头埋在他臂弯里  
“赫宰你…很怕我么”赫宰不表示了，钟云明白会是什么答案，但这答案不是永远。  
“休息会晚上带你去见你弟弟好不好？肾源找到了，明天就能手术”  
赫宰惊喜的抬起头，突然开心的说不出话来。钟云见他的表情变得比变脸还快，无奈的笑了笑，亲了亲他的头发。  
“钟云，，，总之…谢谢你”他的声音很小还透着点鼻音  
“谢谢你…救了我弟弟……”他真的不知道，如果仅凭他一己之力，东海能撑到什么时候  
“没事~赫宰，你只要一直在我身边就好”  
就这么一直，一直在我身边，让你的身心都离不开我的时候，永远都别离开我……  
————————————————————————————  
小东海因为明天要手术，别抽了好几管血，还被禁食，整个人气鼓鼓的坐在床上两手交叉抱在胸前看着电视里的猫和老鼠。一进来就看着他耍脾气的赫宰无奈的笑了笑，给他带了个毛绒老虎塞到他怀里  
“东海明天就要手术了，以后就能健健康康的了”赫宰想到东海能像其他孩子一样恢复健康的模样欣慰的笑了  
“海海会好起来的，哥哥就不会这么辛苦了…”东海自责的低下头，都怪自己生了病，哥哥才会这么辛苦的工作给他赚医药费  
“不会的…以后我们会过得好好的…东海一定要好起来，好么”  
病房里的气氛变得很压抑，钟云在外边有些看不下去  
“东海康复以后也跟着哥哥来我这住好么”  
东海看了看他，这个人好像对自己和哥哥很好的样子，哥哥不在的时候都是他来这陪着自己，还找了很多木头人（保镖？？？）逗自己玩，嗯~不是坏人  
“好~”奶声奶气的答应了  
“钟云？”赫宰很疑惑，他又想干嘛  
“嗯~那东海要好好听话，现在要早点睡觉，明天就能好好做手术了”揉了揉他毛茸茸的头  
东海很听话的马上拉起被子就躺下。赫宰嘴角一阵抽搐，他俩什么时候这么熟了，，，  
等东海睡着后钟云就带着赫宰回了家，给他倒了杯热牛奶试了试温度，不烫了才递给他  
“我让东海跟我们一起住，一个是为了让你安心，再一个你也不想让他再回到以前的地方住了吧，那里的环境可不能让他好好恢复”钟云知道他在想什么，为不让他瞎想，还不如直接说明白了，赫宰看着手中的牛奶，他实在猜不透这个人做的事，难道他要把自己一直栓柱么  
“以后你一直跟着我也就不用这么辛苦的活着，这不好么”  
“你究竟为了什么？”  
“赫宰……”他说不出口，他现在还不能直接说出来，无法直面自己内心的感情  
“你只要一直在我身边就好…”赫宰看钟云如深渊的眼睛，他说不出话，丢失自己换来衣食无忧的生活，不管对他还是东海来说这已经是现在最好的选择了，他也无法选择

第二天的手术很顺利，东海的状况也渐渐转好，麻醉醒的时候只哼哼了两声又睡了过去，人还需要留在无菌病房观察，守了快一天的赫宰也终于放下心来，钟云要带他回去休息，可赫宰执意留下来。钟云挣不过他，让手下带了两件外套过来，怕他冻着。一直到天快蒙蒙亮，东海转回病房，钟云不顾赫宰怎么不高兴还是把人扛了回去  
“呀！你干嘛！东海现在需要有人照顾！”  
“我已经安排好人照顾了，你去只会添乱”  
“不行！”  
把乱窜的人放在床上，轻啄了下他的唇  
“乖~你现在需要好好休息”  
“让我回去！呀！”不顾人抗议，把赫宰推进浴室。他知道他很想陪在他弟弟身边，但他实在不忍心看他劳累的样子  
洗完澡的赫宰身上有点淡淡的草莓味，皮肤因为温度也变得粉嫩，钟云一阵热气上头，过去就把人搂紧在怀里一顿深吻  
“唔，，，不！”赫宰感受到他的兴奋，害怕他像之前做的事，猛的把人推开  
“呼…呼…别…”  
钟云愣怔了下，他只是想亲吻他，没想继续往下做，却惹得他这么大反应，赫宰还是对和他亲密接触很是抗拒，这不由得让钟云有些自责  
叹了口气，重新将人抱在怀中，抚这他的头安慰道  
“乖，不会做的，带你好好休息好不好？”  
赫宰点点头，乖巧的让钟云把他抱上床，缩在他的怀里  
“睡吧~”拍了拍他的背让他安心睡去  
赫宰闭上眼睛，没多久就睡着了  
身边的味道和温度让他很是安稳  
不知道过了多久  
第一次睡得这么安稳


	5. Chapter 5

极度控制5  
东海在细致入微的照料下身体恢复的很快，赫宰也逐渐恢复了些活力，这一切好转的变化让钟云也有些欣慰，但天天只能抱着却吃不到实在是难耐，好几次把赫宰抱在怀里深吻就起了反应，但看怀里人忍不住发抖的样实在是狠不下心只得自己冲凉解决，实在是让他很憋屈。  
他金钟云一是个生理正常的男人，这个年纪正是这方面需求旺盛的时候，还天天有肉吃不着…实在是上火  
就这样，钟云顶着黑脸好几天，赫宰却是不为所动，也不多管后面那个人，顾自去办出院手续，所有手续办全正要转身回病房去收拾东海的东西，可转过身的一瞬间他愣在原地  
"赫宰？！你怎么在这"稍显稚气的少年看起来和赫宰差不多大年纪，  
"对！你退学是怎么回事？！！"还没等赫宰反应过来，少年抓住他的肩膀问到  
"珉豪？"突然出现在眼前的人让他有些不知所错  
这一串动作被不远处的钟云全数看到，几个大步走向前把珉豪推开将赫宰拉到身后  
"小朋友，有事么"钟云的眼神变得冰冷，警告似得盯着眼前的少年  
"我是他同学！"珉豪也不畏惧，挺起胸回答道  
钟云没趣的打量了会这人，径直的拉着赫宰走开  
"喂！你干嘛？赫宰？赫宰？"  
赫宰也不再回应他，他现在很清楚，钟云现在生气了，那个眼神冰冷的让他害怕，他不敢做出违背他的事，现在东海和他自己的命运都在这个男人手里  
"喂？希澈哥来趟医院帮我借东海回去照顾下……嗯，谢谢哥"  
钟云没带赫宰回去病房，而是直接去停车场开车  
"金先生…"赫宰不知道他怎么了，他的态度突然变得如此冰冷，自己不知道该怎么办  
"回家"简单的两个字，似是告诉赫宰他将要迎来什么  
钟云只是径直的上了驾驶位，赫宰不敢犹豫半步，他不知道男人的态度为什么变得这么奇怪  
给自己扣好安全带，双手耷拉在膝盖上，低着头不敢去看身边的人  
钟云看他的样子，轻哼一声捏住他的下巴让他看着自己  
"是不是不看好你就要随便去接触其他男人？"  
"不不…不是的…"  
钟云冰冷的眼神让他莫名的发寒  
"回去解释"  
钟云甩手放开紧捏的手开车带着赫宰向家回去

回到家，一路拖拉着赫宰进到卧室，从进到房子里赫宰就一直忍不住的在颤抖，他克制不住自己脑海里的恐惧，一直告诉自己忍耐就好，可身体还是忍不住发抖  
钟云看他的模样，内心劝告着自己要冷静，可想起那小子居然莫名其妙来碰他的人心里的火就压不下去，另一个声音一直在说赫宰是我的，是我一个人的…  
"金先生…你不要这样…好不好"  
赫宰仿佛是抓住一丝机会恳求着他  
那让人怜惜的眼神实在是让人下不了手，可现在的钟云已经被怒火冲昏头脑，他现在唯一的念头就是发泄，哪怕让眼前的人会更惧怕他  
"赫宰，别忘了我们的约定"  
赫宰呆住，当初为治好弟弟与钟云定下的约定，将身体卖给他，虽然这段时间他一直恐惧着与他做爱，钟云也从未勉强他做，但有约定在他想对他做什么都是可以的，更何况钟云一直对他做让步…  
"我…我知道了"赫宰踌躇的不知道该怎么办两手无处安放着  
"脱衣服"钟云冷声道  
赫宰没敢犹豫，颤抖着手将外套脱下，衬衫的纽扣一个个解开，白皙的胸膛逐渐展现在眼前，胸前的红樱很是诱人，手移到裤扣的时候赫宰整个人像僵住般没有下一个动作  
"做不到么，还是说要我动手？"  
"不！"赫宰被惊醒般连忙解开裤头连同内裤一并脱下，赤裸的身体暴露在空气中，室温有点微凉让他不由得打了个寒颤，不知道下一步该怎么做的他愣愣的站在那  
"去床上趴好"  
照着男人的命令老实的趴在床上，不安的回过头看着男人的动作  
钟云脱去外套，将衬衫的扣子扯开两个漏出胸膛，看着床上人将小穴对着自己，粉嫩的穴口无疑是莫大的诱惑，烦躁的把皮带扯开裤子褪到膝盖处便拉过赫宰的腰让自己挺立的巨物摩擦的入口  
赫宰抖的更加厉害，没有任何扩张和润滑就这么进去…他会疼死的  
"不…不行…求求你别这样…很痛"声音里透出哭腔眼泪在眼眶里打转，他很委屈，明明很听话了为什么男人还这样对他  
"嘘…别让我再听到扫兴的话"  
握着巨物往入口里挺进了一些，干燥的小穴并没做好接受巨物的准备，艰难的包裹住龟头  
"嗯唔…痛………"  
赫宰没办法拒绝男人，忍耐着这场注定残忍的性爱，剧烈的疼痛让他全身不由自主的绷紧，双手把床单揪扯住，但这丝毫没有减轻他的痛苦，本就紧致的小穴在紧张的情绪里绷的更紧，钟云用力挺进也只进了个头，过紧的感觉让他也很不好受  
"啪啪"两巴掌拍到赫宰的臀瓣上  
"放松！紧成这样怎么干你"  
钟云也不放弃，拉近赫宰和自己的距离强硬的让分身进入  
才进入一半就开始抽插起来，通道里的媚肉被带得有些翻出又随着动作被插入，稚嫩的通道和穴口受不住没有润滑的折磨被分身摩擦出丝丝血丝，留着血液的润滑钟云直接将整根分身没入，身下人疼得支撑不住身体，无力的瘫软在床上，口中喊出阵阵哀嚎  
"啊！痛…很痛…"  
"好痛…求求你停下…"  
"唔………不行…不要继续了，求求你……真的好痛"  
哀求声没有阻止住男人的动作，反而像催情剂一样让他动的做来越快  
"怎么，还不够？看来是太久没做了宝贝儿都饥渴成这样了"  
他讥笑着猛的一挺身撞击到高点，又快速的退出身体里  
"呃啊！"赫宰被他的动作激得睁大眼睛  
被强硬开发的甬道突然没有巨物而变得空虚起来  
钟云迅速给赫宰翻身让他面对着自己，架起一条腿放到自己肩上，赫宰的腿就这样被他大张着，龟头对准穴口蓄势待发   
"乖，说的好听的就让你舒服点"  
捏着赫宰的下巴好让他对视着自己，泪眼朦胧的样子让人想狠狠地欺负他  
赫宰实在是被吓破了胆，看着男人一句话也说不出来  
钟云阴沉下脸再次整根没入，让甬道包裹住自己  
"啊！不……"  
钟云抱起赫宰的上半身，塞了两个枕头在他背后  
"赫宰，看着这…好好看着我是怎么干你的"  
赫宰低头看向两人结合的地方，涨红的巨物青筋鼓起，自己的穴口被撑得红肿，每次抽出的时候还会带出血丝和白液，自己的分身耷拉着毫无生气，随着男人的运动也被带着晃动  
"嗯！停下…真的好痛！"  
钟云看他可怜兮兮的样子，拉过人来吸吮的他的唇，引诱着他伸出舌头包裹住吸吮着  
"嗯……"  
被钟云吸得有点缺氧，赫宰透过唇缝间努力的呼吸着  
"很痛？"  
放开被狠狠欺负过的唇来着眼前可怜的小家伙  
"嗯…很痛"  
拉过他的颈肩顺着肩窝亲吻到耳垂，含住耳垂舔吮着  
"乖，放松一点…不然你会更痛"  
钟云被勒的也不好受，得让他放松下来不然自己要早早缴械投降  
停下了下身的动作，手覆上赫宰腿间毫无活力的小东西揉捏起来  
被调教过的身子敏感的做出了反应  
"嗯…"  
声音开始带有一丝愉悦，很好  
柱体渐渐变得挺立，柱头的小孔冒出透明的淫液顺着柱体就到钟云手中  
"想不想更舒服一点，嗯？"  
赫宰咬着下唇点点头，钟云随即加快了手上套弄的动作，另一只手捏起左边的乳头，乳头受到刺激也硬挺起来，另一边也没空着，吸在嘴里像婴儿吃奶似得大力吸吮，时不时还用牙轻咬着，赫宰被情欲弄得脑子晕眩，嘴里不受控制的呻吟，身体的紧张也慢慢放松下来  
"嗯…啊…不行…受不住了"  
"啊啊啊啊……"  
惊喘几声在钟云的手里射了出来，钟云把手里的精液摸到穴口用自己的分身带入甬道当做润滑，刚刚高潮的人全身放松了下来，钟云搂紧他亲了亲，握住他的腰身继续着之前的抽插  
"啊…好紧…赫宰"  
"嗯嗯…慢点，受不住了"  
"呵，小骚货…不给你干够了又要去找别的男人了嗯？"  
"不…我不是"  
赫宰终于知道男人为什么这么愤怒，连忙否认  
"不是的，他只是同学…啊！"  
重重一击让他软下去的分身又立起身来  
"还想狡辩嗯？看来是没给够你教训"  
重击一次比一次猛烈，原本苏麻的感觉变成撕裂的剧痛，赫宰被干得无力反驳只能哭喊呻吟着  
"啊！好难受…放开我…唔"  
"停下，求求你停下…我受不住了"  
赫宰用尽全力去回抱钟云，在他耳边哭诉着求他停止这场可怕的性爱  
钟云看他这个样子心也软了下来，动作缓缓慢了下来  
"乖，叫我"  
"嗯…什么？"  
"赫宰你乖，叫我钟云"  
"唔…钟云，钟云，求求你不要了"  
赫宰痛的连声音都是发颤，可还是用尽全身的力气去吻着钟云，讨好似的想赶快结束这场灾难  
"很好，继续……让我射了就放过你"  
"钟云…钟云，求你快点"  
赫宰已经不知道自己在说什么，他只想快点逃离这场折磨  
"快一点，嗯……快一点"  
钟云的腰摆的飞快把人顶的上下摇晃，没让赫宰难受太久，最后猛的几下插入便射了出来  
温热的精液充满了肠道，里面的温度激得赫宰缩起身体颤抖着  
钟云吧人放平在床上，压倒他身上继续索吻，下身还在身体里继续温存  
"嗯……钟云…"  
赫宰现在累极了，迷迷糊糊的想告诉身上人自己的不适  
"赫宰，你要记住…你只是我一个人的，不许被其他男人碰…知道了么"  
赫宰看着眼前模糊的人，可那人坚硬的眼神缺看的很清楚  
"知…知道了…"  
随即便昏昏睡去


	6. Chapter 6

极度控制六

春天的清晨即使清早太阳高照气温还有点微凉，而房间里的温度却早已升的火热但气氛却像室外一样冷。

刚休息了几个小时的赫宰在昏睡中被人拉扯回难以逃避的现实，他很累真的很累，无论是身上还是心里都一样的累，男人似乎不打算轻易放过他，刚结束的一场残忍性爱让他昏睡休息几小时后再次把他弄醒继续着身体的开发。

双手双脚被铁链分别拷住扣在床的四角，身体被摆成趴跪的姿势好方便男人开发他的小穴，乳头被夹得变紫，时不时的电流让麻木的乳头受到难以防备的刺激，刚刚勃起的阴茎也被环扣住射不出来又软不下去，只能任由性欲在体内肆意。

“就这样就这么有感觉就？真是副好身体”

钟云对他的反应很满意，摸了把腿根内侧的嫩肉，掂了掂变得鼓囊的阴囊。

“唔…别碰”

下体被禁锢有一会了，变得尤为敏感，被钟云这么一碰觉得变得更沉了

“你不会拒绝我的…相反，你很想要对不对”

指腹摸着入口的褶皱，看着粉嫩还有点红肿的小穴眼里充满了疼爱。  
赫宰知道他无能为力去阻止男人对他的侵犯，只能把头闷在床上闷哼着

“宝贝好乖…要给奖励”

亲吻着大腿内侧一直到臀瓣，一手捏着臀一手套弄着吐着体液的阴茎，唇覆在娇嫩的入口怜惜的滋润着，身体受不住一样的刺激，难耐的扭动着想要离开男人的口舌。

“啊！不行…好脏”  
“啊啊啊…不要啊…”

后穴一阵阵温热的触感蹿热了他全身，一直紧绷的身体像是被抽光力气般，他脑子一片空白，心脏跳的飞快，不明白是什么东西冲击着他的神经…

钟云围着穴口反复舔弄，耐心的等待着穴口完全放松下来才伸出舌头像穴道探去，小穴不受控制的分泌着蜜液，来不及吞咽下去的流到阴囊，整个私密处淫靡无比

“宝贝很舒服吧…流了很多水呢”

钟云抬起身手上继续套弄着涨红的阴茎，另一只手替代舌头填住小穴

“唔……别碰了，难受…”

阴茎涨的不行，在男人作恶的手涨的发疼，理性在欲望的驱使下渐渐妥协

“钟云…钟云，放开…好难受”

泪眼摩挲的转过头向男人撒娇让他放过自己  
那可怜的样让他有些把持不住，仅仅一个眼神够让他下身站起来了，起身脱下裤子爬到赫宰面前，扶着巨物杵在他嘴边

“宝宝，舔舔它，舔硬了好干你”

赫宰本能的抗拒着扭过头远离巨物，见他反抗的态度钟云瞬间冷下脸来，扯过枕头塞到赫宰小腹下面使臀部被迫抬高，将高昂的巨物一举插入小穴的最深处，没有太多润滑，小穴的疼痛像是要把身体撕裂开一样，这一瞬间他疼的叫也叫不出声来，嘴巴大张着却难以呼吸，几乎没有给他适应的时间就开始在身体里大肆折磨

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
眼泪再次夺眶而出，哭声让钟云兴奋，下身拼命抽动，穴壁撕裂也因巨物的进出带出写血液。

“啊嗯……停下…停下啊”  
哀嚎声回响在房间里  
“放松，你夹的我快泄了”  
肉体和言语不断的折磨着赫宰，他想逃离…可，怎么逃…  
“看你抖的…放松点，不然你会更痛”  
“住手……啊…”

身体痛的他无法思考只是本能地抗拒着收紧身体，冷汗布满全身嘴唇也变得发白，身体和思想都被男人控制住他哪都逃不了  
赫宰快疼疯了，身体里的性器像刀子一样捅想自己，乳头和阴茎被禁锢已久肿胀得发疼，  
无助的他像破布娃娃一样被按在床上受刑

“唔……”  
钟云感觉自己要登上高潮，把阴茎抽离出来塞进微张的小口里，手抵着他的后脑勺让他含住整根柱体  
“啊啊啊………”  
嘴里的温度太过美好，低吼着一下就射了出来  
“唔………”

小口无力的微张，巨物的头还在口中含着，他已经没有力气退开甚至没有力气说出话来  
“喔……宝贝儿”

钟云满意地抚摸着他的头像是称赞他乖顺，拨开面前湿粘的发丝，汗水和眼泪布满整张小脸，眼睛红肿湿润眼神空洞…

仅仅是因为男人的吃醋就这么对待自己，无尽的肉体折磨和言语侮辱，没有任何依靠的他怎么逃…

钟云起身解开所有的铁链和束缚，把人压在身下，低下头与他热情索吻，在颈肩留下一道道印记，下身与赫宰的紧贴，摇摆着腰肢与他摩擦，半耷拉的巨物摩擦着即将喷发的娇小分身，身下人麻木的任由他的动作，高潮来临时，赫宰也只是神情恍惚的呻吟几声，精液喷在男人的巨物和小腹上，高耸的巨物好起来淫靡的可怕

“宝贝儿，说，你想要”  
钟云咬着他的耳垂在耳边低声说到  
“乖孩子，快，说出来”

赫宰僵硬着身体，神情一下子清醒过来，男人还是不放过他，但疼痛的身体让他本能的拒绝男人的要求  
“不要，唔…我不要”

看他不受教的样子，钟云原本平息下的怒气再次上升把人抱起，左手从腋下穿过右手抬起他的右腿，身体大张着随时接受男人的侵犯  
钟云巨物顶着穴口像哄小孩般  
“赫宰乖，说还要我就轻点”  
倔强的他咬着下唇摇头，钟云沉下脸，腰一挺巨物再次把娇嫩的地方撕裂开来，没有任何怜惜的横冲直撞着

赫宰的身体疼痛到了极点，每每意识模糊的时候又被男人一个用力痛的清醒过来，结合的的地方白浊混杂着鲜红流到大腿内侧

“啊…我不行了…求你放开我”  
“钟云，放开我…好痛……真的好痛”  
赫宰的体力快到了极限，无力的做最后的求饶，头无力耷拉着，眼神空洞……  
“放了我…唔……放开”  
钟云扳过赫宰的脸用力的亲吻双唇，唇舌交缠间透露出痛苦的呻吟  
“唔！”  
钟云牙齿一个用力咬破了没有血色的嘴角，两人唇齿间瞬间被血腥覆盖  
下身的抽插始终没停下过，一次次带出体液和血液，身体被顶得支离破碎

“宝贝，你的身体可比你嘴上诚实多了，流了好多水呢，你这小骚屁股不给你干够了怕又要出去找其他男人了嗯？”  
“不，不要说了……停下，唔”  
“是还不够吧？来，现在就给你”

说完拉过腰贴紧自己下身疯狂冲刺着，每一次进出像是倒刺一样的折磨  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
在赫宰痛苦的呻吟声中，钟云终于射了出来，  
高温的精液充斥在伤痕累累的小穴内痛得赫宰缩紧身体浑身颤抖

“嗯………”  
拔出巨物，将人小心翼翼的放到地毯上，瘦弱的身子蜷缩在一起瑟瑟发抖，空洞的眼睛满是受伤的模样，上半身随处可见的吻痕，乳头被之前的束缚弄的有些破皮，四肢全是反抗时的勒伤，眼睛哭得红肿，嘴角的伤混杂着精液，大腿内侧早就混乱不堪…

钟云坐在地上喘息粗气看着犹如破布娃娃一样的赫宰多少也有些心疼，明明已经痛的难以忍耐了还是这么倔……叹了口气，自己的怒火也终于平复下去，脑子也慢慢恢复理智  
抱起瘦弱的身子给他去做清理，怀里的人只是被这样轻盈的动作就痛得再次清醒

“唔……痛…”  
“乖，带你去洗澡，嗯？”  
身体没入热水的时候，伤口还是被激得剧痛，恍惚间抓紧男人的手紧贴他的身体，这种时候明明是要推开的人却成了唯一能依靠的对象  
“赫宰，腿分开”  
揉了揉他的腿让他分开好让自己给他清理  
“唔……不要”  
“乖，不清理出来会害你肚子疼”  
轻吻着鼻尖和额头才哄着他放松开来  
见腿间的血迹才知道自己伤到了他，把腿间的浊白和血迹洗去，揉了揉穴口让他放松一点才把食指放进去，温柔的样子和刚刚判若两人  
“唔……出去…”  
手指带入热水的感觉让他很是排斥，小声哼唧着  
“乖，再忍一下，马上快好了”  
手指把清水送进去又带出体内的精液，扣弄了一阵，确认没有精液才抽出手指

让人趴在自己身上与自己温存着，感受彼此的体温，看着胸口毛茸茸的脑袋忍不住揉了揉，那人依旧是不为所动  
“睡着了？”  
往上拦了拦，好看清他的脸  
眼皮半睁着看起来很是疲惫，眼睛里没有一丝神采，小脸上还有干涸的泪痕…捧了水给他稍微擦拭了下又看了看嘴上的咬伤，有他热吻时咬上的，也有赫宰自己忍痛咬的，好在只是破了外皮，伤口已经结了血痂

赫宰在他怀里慢慢恢复了点力气，也搞清了现在自己身处什么地方，被男人赤身裸体的搂着泡在浴缸里，虽然两人不是第一次坦诚相见，但还是很抗拒和他这么亲密的接触

“满足了么…”  
赫宰有气无力的说到  
“今天的…结束了吧，我很累了要去休息…”  
勉强的支起身子挣脱钟云的怀抱，很是吃力地支撑起身体爬出浴缸，腿上无力还带着麻木的感觉让他很是不舒服，钟云被他这一连串的动作搞得有点懵，直到看到赫宰跌倒在地上才反应过来

“你别过来！”  
赫宰扭过头看着他制止的喊道  
“求你，让我一个人呆一会…”  
他的眼里满是受伤和防备，钟云见他这样也不再向前，愣在原地看着他一瘸一拐走出浴室去了隔壁的房间

过了好一会才传来关门声让钟云回过神来，随手披上浴袍去到隔壁房，转了下门把手发现被赫宰从里面反锁，不放心的敲了敲门  
“赫宰，开开门来”  
“赫宰快把门打开，不然我真的生气了…”  
“赫宰你乖，把门打开”

良久里面才传来回复  
“让我一个人呆会…拜托”  
语气里充斥着冰冷，仿佛是他那颗已经麻木的心一样

钟云站在门外许久，见里面还是没啥动静也就没在多留，回到自己房间，刚刚淫乱的场面还没收拾，看了下今晚也没法睡了，转身去书房躺着

刚刚赫宰的态度多多少少也让他清醒多了，第一次带他回来就已经让他受了不小的伤，对自己很是戒备，在东海的事上费足了力气才让他放下些来，结果因为白天突然冒出个小毛孩对他的人动手动脚让他心里一顿醋意，而赫宰还跟他很熟一样……在浴室里赫宰的眼神也终于让他冷静下来，他又伤害到了赫宰，本来该好好保护，好好疼他的…结果…

“金钟云啊金钟云，你还是不是个人啊”  
懊恼的揪扯自己的头发，他一直都很明白，在毫无反抗之力的赫宰面前他的种种行为在不断加深他俩之间的隔阂，虽说是包养与被包养关系，可他默默地感觉到他真的喜欢赫宰，不止是身体上…可这份喜欢渐渐变成一种可怕的占有欲，禁锢住赫宰…


	7. Chapter 7

极度控制七

睡了个把小时，钟云迷迷糊糊醒了过来，前两晚的身体纠缠耗费他不少精力缺给他带来身心愉悦的感觉，起床伸了个懒腰看着窗外刚蒙蒙亮的天空，让他知道是新一天的早晨  
下楼温了点牛奶，煲上锅粥等着赫宰醒来做给他做早餐，前两晚欢爱确实让他受了些伤只能吃点清淡的东西，看着外面差不多快亮开了才上楼去叫赫宰起床。  
敲了两下没有任何回应  
“赫宰开开门，来吃点东西，不然身体会撑不住的”  
又敲了几下还是没有任何回应，这下钟云有些着急了，连忙找来备用钥匙生怕里面的人出事  
“赫宰！”  
见床上蜷缩的人，钟云连忙跑到跟前看他的情况  
小小的人裹着被子蜷缩成一团，脸上有些不正常的红热，额头浮现细密的汗珠，头发早就被汗水浸湿，嘴巴微微张着呼吸身体还在打着颤  
“赫宰，赫宰醒醒，你怎么样了”  
这下钟云是真的慌了神，奈何已经是在道上拼杀十来年的他见到心里的人成这样也再也镇定不下来了，何况这个样子是自己亲手而为。靠坐在床边把人抱进怀里查看着赫宰的情况，只是抱起身这一小个动作就让赫宰疼的醒了过来  
“嗯…放开我…”  
“忍一下，我得看下你的伤”  
轻轻掀开被子露出赤裸的躯体，身上只有鞭痕和齿痕因为头一晚没处理过有些红肿发炎这在弱小的身躯上尤为刺眼，再往下看…钟云懵了一下，只见两腿间一片干涸的血迹，可想而知那地方的伤有多重了，不敢多耽搁，把人重新放回床上给他盖好被子，联系上私人医生  
“喂…”  
电话里传来慵懒的声音，明显对打扰了他睡觉的人很不满  
“小贤，快带着东西过来”  
电话那边的人一个机灵清醒过来  
“咋了？火拼受伤了？？？”  
钟云突然有点难为情  
“嗯…不是我，但是是外伤，可能需要缝合”  
只听到电话那边一阵嘈杂然后就被挂断，应该是在来的路上了吧…  
钟云给赫宰量上体温又拿来温热的毛巾给他擦干身上的汗清理腿间的污渍，动作轻盈的不像话生怕又让他疼了  
“嗯…难受…”  
赫宰梦寐的嘟囔着  
“宝宝，哪里难受告诉我”  
钟云把耳朵尽可能的凑近好听清他说的什么  
“唔……不要了，停下……痛”  
梦里的他还是脱离不了身体上的折磨，或许说身体上的折磨已经变成了他精神上的折磨  
“停下……求求你…我真的受不了了……放过我…”  
眼泪不受控制的从紧闭的眼缝里就出来，身体的颤抖比刚刚还要剧烈  
“赫宰！赫宰！快醒醒”  
钟云拍着他的小脸把他从噩梦中拉扯回来，赫宰迷迷糊糊睁开眼模糊的画面逐渐清晰起来，面前的那个人与自己噩梦中的人长着同样的脸  
“不要！不要！你走开！”  
几乎是用嘶吼声抗拒与钟云的接触  
“赫宰你冷静点，你受伤了现在需要治疗”  
“别碰我！走开！”  
赫宰用尽全身的力气去推开钟云，可虚弱的身体加上伤痕的疼痛让他无助的倒躺回床上，伤口的疼痛逐渐传遍全身疼得他直冒冷汗，见他又疼了急忙拉开被子查看起伤势，赫宰见自己的身体很快又要裸露在男人面前，忍着疼痛抓起身边的东西向他砸去  
钟云被他突如其来的动作吓到，本能的躲开赫宰的攻击，刚躲过一下紧接着一个软绵绵的枕头砸在他身上，接过枕头再次看向赫宰，小小的人满脸的眼泪，紧紧攥着被子把身体包裹住，眼神里充斥着恐惧  
“赫宰……冷静点，我不会再伤害你了，乖…躺下好好休息我给你叫了医生，马上就不会有事了”  
“钟云…哥！我的天你这玩的哪出啊”  
门外来的人正是那个医生——圭贤  
见屋子里的场景忍不住一阵嘴脸抽搐，这哥什么时候开始养人了…还玩成这样…  
“还愣在那干嘛，快过来帮忙！”  
钟云焦急的声音打断了他胡思乱想  
“你们…要干嘛”  
赫宰绝望的看着两人  
“乖，只是给你治疗”  
赫宰摇着头，现在的他对钟云的信任几乎为零，他的一举一动似乎都在威胁着他  
“不…你们走开…”  
圭贤还是看不下去了，打开药箱用注射器吸取些药物  
“快按住他”  
简单一句，钟云和圭贤两人同时行动，钟云按压住赫宰身体，圭贤拉出他的胳膊，手上的动作精准麻利把药物注射进他的体内  
“你们要干嘛！放开我！”  
赫宰疯狂的想挣开两人的控制，身体却虚弱的难以反抗  
“为什么…为什么要这么对我”  
充满怨恨的眼神看着钟云，眼中满是难以发泄出来的怒气  
“好了好了，赫宰你放松点，很快就不痛了”  
注射进去的镇定剂慢慢地起了药效，赫宰逐渐失去意识身体瘫软下来  
“我的天，我还第一次处理这么难搞的病人，你这是拐卖还是强暴了人家啊？怎么这么大火气”  
钟云也是一阵脸黑，看他的样子圭贤也大概猜到些内情了  
“行了，过来搭把手我先检查下”  
圭贤摆摆手表示懒得去了解他俩什么关系  
钟云坐在床边把他抱坐起来倚靠着自己方便圭贤处理上身的伤口  
“还好都只是皮外伤只是有点发炎了，哥，没想到你有这爱好…”  
圭贤一脸嫌弃的看着他，被那人黑着脸瞪得不敢直视，只得低头继续手上的动作。看圭贤把上身的伤处理的差不多才开口  
“你看看下面的吧，流了好多血…”  
圭贤一愣撩开被子，后穴的伤因为刚刚的挣扎再次裂开又流了些血，在白皙的腿间显得格外刺眼，包括大腿根被绳子磨破的勒痕，一一控诉着昨晚钟云的暴行  
“嘶，怎么伤成这样，你还真强暴了人家？！”  
圭贤惊叹道  
“这看着还没成年吧，你还真下得去手？！”  
钟云被说得心里格外烦躁  
“行了，快弄吧，现在他的情况不是很好，刚刚量了有点高烧”  
圭贤闷声不响地给赫宰的伤口消毒涂药，又给他挂上点滴，都是退烧和补充营养的药物。  
安顿好赫宰两人退出房间坐在楼下客厅闲谈，圭贤完全不见外的给自己泡了杯咖啡，坐在沙发上脸色很是不好的看着那个试图要把这个房子弄成烟熏房的人  
“说说吧怎么回事，黑道的二当家床伴无数，想爬上你床的男男女女不在少数，怎么去强暴一个未成年的”  
圭贤冰冷的语句似乎像是审问着他  
钟云懊恼的挠着头，把自己的头发抓得像个鸡窝一样  
“哎…我这不想这样，这不，一时冲动…但我，我真的喜欢他”  
圭贤翻了一大个白眼  
“哥，先不说他还是个孩子，就你这么对人家，后面有的你好受”  
（圭嫌眼）  
“自己买来的只能宠着了呗”  
钟云无奈地仰头瘫坐  
圭贤满头问号，等等，这哥刚刚说的啥玩意？？？买来的  
“哥，我知道你做的这行是黑道，可这人口买卖……我的乖乖”  
圭贤啧啧道  
“去你的，就这一个”  
圭贤顿时来了兴趣  
“嚯，哥，你这是真买来当童养媳的啊？以前也不见得你对哪个男的这么上心的，怎么…”  
圭贤一脸贱兮兮的样子看的钟云想把他轰出去  
钟云被他吵的有些烦了让他留下药品就马上走人，圭贤出门时还不忘调侃一句  
“诶呦，有了情人忘了弟喽”

刚坐下打算歇一会楼上又传来叮铃响声，钟云两步并一步飞奔上楼，瘦弱的身体跌落到地上，整个人因为药物原因晕沉沉的毫无目的地在地上挣扎，身边净是被弄得散落在地的医疗器具和玻璃渣  
钟云不敢再耽搁一秒，把人捞起抱回床上，看着怀里人的样子心里满是内疚和自责  
“唔…我好难受…”  
钟云知道这是高烧和自身精神状况不好加上镇静剂还没完全清醒导致的，赫宰蜷缩在他的怀里忍不住去晃头让自己清醒过来  
“是谁…，头好晕…好难受”  
身体的不适让赫宰忍不住低泣出声，钟云看着他这样自己心里也不好受，因为自己吃醋下了重手，让本就毫无抵抗力的赫宰遭受如此创伤，现在已经没抱太大期望赫宰会原谅自己，只希望能照顾好他，给他拥有同龄人应有的生活环境。  
赫宰迷糊之间也不管是在谁的怀里，本能使他像拽住救命稻草一般揪住钟云的衣服，钟云也感受到胸口的热度，刚刚降了点体温又升了上来。自己靠坐床头让赫宰依靠在身上，圭贤走前给他留了些备用药，退热贴敷好又拿过退烧药哄着赫宰喝下  
“赫宰，来喝下就好了”  
赫宰微微睁开眼，脑子还是迷迷糊糊没弄清是在哪  
“乖，喝下就退烧了”  
把药放到唇边，赫宰也就乖乖地把药一小口一小口的抿着喝完。找了个舒服的姿势靠在钟云的臂弯里昏昏睡去  
钟云看着他的样子心疼得不行，明明是该撒娇的年纪却像是习以为常承受着痛苦，本来是该像其他孩子一样打闹玩耍，上学……却因为种种变故自己自己的所做所为，这本该活跃开朗的人把自己封闭起来忍受着一切。  
“对不起…”  
钟云亲着头顶轻声说到  
“对不起，让你这么痛苦…对不起…”  
钟云喃喃细语，屋内变得格外安详，屋外开始下起小雨拍打着窗户玻璃像是要透进来沉浸在这一丝温暖中………


	8. Chapter 8

极度控制八  
赫宰做了个很长的梦，年幼的自己与父母玩耍的场景，弟弟降生时的场景，一家四口祥和的样子……  
突然一片漆黑满是嘈杂的声音，几个身穿制度的人跟自己说父母过世…带着他离开那个曾经温暖的地方，那些几乎未曾见面，八竿子打不着的亲戚纷纷上门来讨要债务，把家里值钱的东西能搬走的都搬空，只剩下这空壳的房子。

刚上小学的弟弟必须还要上学，生活的开支也得要有人去挣，也才刚上高中的自己无奈放弃学业，办理退学手续的时候班主任那怜惜的眼神…而赫宰却用力扯出个笑容来  
“老师，没准我这一出去就赚大钱就能回来了呢”  
可自己也明白，他那个笑，比哭还难看…  
之后就是自己没日没夜的工作，餐馆，工地，便利店，外卖……大大小小兼职都能看到他瘦弱的身影。

后来…东海病倒了，与他相依为命的弟弟突然病倒，使本就不富裕的家雪上加霜。医生告诉自己是急性肾衰竭，必须尽快手术……

再后来，就是被男人胁迫着出卖自己的身体…初夜的疼痛还是那么真实，他不管怎么哭喊怎么哀求，男人始终不愿放过他……他害怕，害怕与男人的性爱，害怕与男人接触，甚至害怕男人出现在他面前。弱小的自己逃离不开又无法反抗，难道后面的日子都要这么过下去了么………了结自己逃离这一切？东海又怎么办……他好难受，像被扔进海里一样窒息的难受，满是委屈无法发泄…

钟云一直陪在赫宰身边没敢走开，生怕他醒来神智不稳定又摔倒哪，就这么躺坐着抱着赫宰，怀里一直睡得平静的人有了些动静，先是眉头微皱，接着好像是梦到什么可怕的事开始哼哼起来眼底渗出水渍，甚至挣扎起来  
“不要！走开啊！！”  
额头上遍布薄汗，手脚慌乱的摆动，似乎是扯到了伤口痛得他立马清醒坐起身来  
“唔……”  
起身的动作把下面的伤也牵扯到，痛的赫宰缩紧身体微微发颤。钟云扶着他重新躺回床上，用毛巾给他擦着汗  
“乖，别乱动…你现在需要休息”  
钟云拉着他的手，抚摸他的额头，想给他些安全感好好安静的休息

赫宰突然反应过来是谁在他身边，厌恶地躲开他的接触，慢慢挪动身体缩在床的另一侧，黑瞳紧盯着钟云，就像受伤的小猫防备着会伤害它的人一样

“赫宰你别这样，伤口会再裂开的”

赫宰心里感到好笑，把自己折磨成这样的人现在开始装好人来关心自己么…就在昨晚，折磨了整整快一天，无论自己怎么哭喊怎么哀求这个人自然没有放过自己的意思，他简直……就是个魔鬼  
做到晕厥过去再休息几个小时继续身体的惩罚，甚至连鞭子这样的刑具都用到了自己身上，而现在关心自己的样子……他还是个人么  
冷笑一声，嘲讽似得看着眼前的人

“呵，你就别装好人了…”

“对不起…对不起！赫宰，是我气昏了头脑…我…赫宰你别这样”

说着想要把人重新抱回怀里，可赫宰像是被踩了尾巴的小猫被吓得跳开原本躲藏的地方，慌乱中没注意自己的处境一个不留神重重的摔在地上

“唔………痛”

痛得蜷缩起身子在地上发抖，钟云心脏一下子停了半拍，立马到赫宰身边抱起他检查有没摔倒哪，赫宰一下子开始拼命反抗

“别碰我！滚！滚开啊！”  
忍着身上的剧痛拼命的要把钟云推开，钟云紧了紧圈住赫宰的身体生怕他又碰到哪

“乖，安静…安静，小东西…”  
钟云摸着头擦着哭花的小脸，可赫宰现在怕的要死，钟云对他的接触无疑是击溃心底的防线  
“唔…别碰我，求你，别碰我！”

赫宰几乎是绝望地哀嚎，他受够了，这一切被胁迫，无法反抗的日子他真的受够了  
本就虚弱的身子无力的挣扎，看着钟云没有一点放松的意思心里更是绝望

“好了，好了…不会再对你做什么了，赫宰你乖，快安静下来，你现在需要注意”

轻抚着背摸着头，希望这样双管齐下能让小东西感到一点点的安全感

“唔………你放开，放我走…”  
“求求你我受不了了……放我走吧…”

赫宰像是抓住救命稻草拉扯住钟云的衣襟，泪眼婆娑地望着他，哀求解放了他  
钟云把人抱的更紧了些，抚着他的背摸着头，轻吻着可怜兮兮的人…这样安慰了好一会，怀中的人不知是不是累了，也不再动弹终于安静下来，头闷在胸口忍不住的抽泣

他还是不愿意放开自己，现在能温柔的怀抱自己可施虐的时候呢，无论自己怎么哀求如何讨好，施加在自己身上的性虐可一点都没减轻

“赫宰你听我说，之前对你做的事真的很抱歉是我对不起你，即使我们有契约在…可我不该强……这么对你，以后真的不会再有了…”

看了眼怀里的人一点反应都没有

“不会再有这种事了，让东海回来和你一起住，让你回去上学好不好”

赫宰身体一颤，像是坚硬的冰块解冻终于有了反应，不可置信的看向他  
这么几天东海刚刚出院不知道被这个人弄去了哪，突然告诉他以后能继续照顾着东海……还能回去继续上学！暗淡的眸子里再次亮起了光

“只要你在我身边就好…只要你开心，去做你想做的……好么”

钟云低沉的声音温柔得不像话，现在的他一心只想着这人能开心起来好好养伤，然后好好照顾他，和他一直生活下去。

在道上的日子几乎是在刀刃上爬，一个不留神便会体无完肤，而自从见到这个人后钟云萌生出退居幕后不再插手，与赫宰好好生活下去的念头。

“赫…只要你愿意，以后不会再对你做不愿意的事…”

赫宰闷着头似乎是在犹豫  
这个人虽是这么说…之前也说过不会再强暴自己…可还是…  
他不确定钟云这次是否还会违背承诺，而且他说把东海接来一起住…东海绝对不能被他伤害到…绝对不能  
赫宰的眼神似是坚冰伶俐

“我不在乎你对我承诺多少又会反悔多少，但是如果你敢伤害东海我也让你知道兔子急了也是会咬人的”  
赫宰几乎是咬着牙说出来的

他愤恨着钟云，愤恨他一次次强暴自己  
但他又无法忘记…钟云毕竟救了他弟弟，挽留了他本就支离破碎的家，让他还剩一个亲人  
他也害怕钟云，以他的手段，别说束缚着自己…哪怕做出更过分的事他也无法反抗。  
钟云看着赫宰，抱着他的手又紧了紧

“赫宰，你现在不信任我也没关系，只要你能乖乖养伤，做你想做的事，只要你开心…我会证明这一切的…”

怀里的人顿了好久才缓缓点了头  
钟云也舒了口气，看着怀里的人咬着下唇隐忍的样子很是心疼

“刚刚摔到哪了没”  
“……”  
赫宰极细微的声音回答  
“嗯？”  
钟云一点都听不清凑到他的唇边，赫宰再说了一次他才听清  
“屁股…”  
钟云一下慌了，赫宰后面本来就有撕裂伤这下又摔倒…  
一下子把人平趴在床上就去脱他的裤子，赫宰立马急了一脚把人踹开  
“你干嘛！”  
撑起身子拉过被子一角把自己包住  
这人刚刚还说好不会再动自己，这话还没放凉怎么就开始动手动脚的了  
钟云尴尬的挠了挠头  
“赫宰你别误会，我只是看看你的伤，没想做什么的”

赫宰也一下明白过来，是自己太冒失了  
脸一下子红了个透彻，被子蒙住自己上半身慢慢重新趴卧着等着钟云的动作  
看他明白过来好好的自己趴着了钟云也上前把赫宰裤子拉下一截查看起来  
白嫩的双丘只有点红印，私密处也没再次裂开，这下钟云放心下来给他拉起裤子  
扒开试图把自己捂死在被子里的小手，示意他可以了

红得快熟透的小脑袋钻出来，无措地东张西望，现在的赫宰完全不知道该怎么和钟云相处，惆怅的不知该说些什么  
温暖的手抚着他的侧脸

“要吃点什么么，刚给你熬了点粥，要不要吃点？”  
赫宰也确实饿的不行了，这两天几乎水米未进加上本就低烧，整个人很是虚弱  
“嗯！”  
钟云笑着下楼给盛了碗粥，还带着些切好的水果

本就喜爱面食的赫宰看着这清汤寡水的不免有点失落  
“乖，忍几天，等你好些了就给你做”  
赫宰有点惊讶地看着他，他居然看穿了他的小心思…

钟云微微一笑揉了揉毛茸茸的脑袋，给他调整了个舒适的坐姿才端起碗来喂给他吃  
每一口都吹到恰到好处才喂给他吃下，赫宰也乖乖地由他喂  
粥的味道确实很不错，只是里面的海鲜他实在吃不惯，不轻易间微微皱了下眉，最不喜欢海鲜了……  
钟云的动作停了下来，转而拿起一边的筷子把里面的海鲜一一挑了出来

“你看，是我疏忽了，忘了你都不爱吃海鲜的”

赫宰更是惊讶，他没想到自己这么细微的表情都被这人看在眼里  
不一会食物被赫宰一扫而空，饱腹的满足感让他一下子又有了困意，钟云把他扶回被子里，把人包的严严实实在他耳边轻声说

“再睡会吧，你现在身体还跟虚弱”

一个轻吻落在额头上，赫宰感受到周身的暖意缓缓进入梦乡


	9. Chapter 9

极度控制9  
赫宰养伤期间中云几乎寸步不离的照顾着他的起居，精细的照顾加上营养补充使得虚弱的身体恢复的很快，没几天赫宰就能到到处活动活动。  
而越发活泼起来的人心里始终堵着话难以言出，那天答应了自己接东海过来一起住的…可也一直没见到东海人在哪，甚至从那天后钟云都再也没提这事。  
心里的事让他漫无目的的走着，一直跟在身后的人一把拽住衣服后领将人整个提着往后一退  
“呜！你干嘛”  
钟云宠溺的笑了笑揉揉他炸毛的头  
“干嘛？再不拉着你要撞树上去呀”  
赫宰一愣看了看后面的树干，又转回来抱歉的看着他，钟云叹了口气拉着小孩抱坐在路边长椅上捏了捏他的小脸蛋  
“怎么了，最近都心不在焉的”  
“没…没有…”赫宰心虚的低着头  
“啊~没有…好可惜，本来今天让希澈哥把东海送过来呢…”  
“别！”  
“别？那怎么办呢，是不是该表示下诚意？”  
钟云挑眉示意他  
“我…我不知道…”  
钟云的手压着赫宰脖颈两人的鼻尖相碰，钟云近距离的嗅探赫宰的气息  
“主动点，吻我”  
赫宰一下子紧张地不知道该怎么办，踌躇的小手一时间不知道往哪放显得自然些  
钟云握住他的一只手，拇指在手背上安抚着他，鼓励赫宰的动作  
赫宰咽了口唾沫，空闲出来的另一只手攀上钟云的肩，唇慢慢下滑覆盖上男人的唇瓣，赫宰努力的回想钟云吻自己的样子，竭尽全，力去模仿他，因为紧张而心跳得厉害，赫宰甚至能看到自己的指尖都在发抖  
赫宰的吻很青涩且笨拙甚至毫无技巧可言，但钟云却很享受这个青涩的小家伙的吻  
没有过多的深入只是稍微的亲吻钟云便回吻了一下放过了他，捧着小脸让他看着自己，鼓励似的说道  
“我的赫宰做得很棒”  
让赫宰趴在自己肩膀上，好让自己好好拥抱这个小家伙  
“钟云…”  
“嗯？”  
“你说过让我回学校…”  
钟云轻轻拍了拍他的后背  
“再过几天好不好，你的伤还没痊愈”  
赫宰听他这么一说就不开心了，哪没痊愈了…  
自己都下床蹦跶好几天了，说实在的他是被憋坏了，来到这里后几乎与世隔绝，别说同龄人了，每天简单的人都不超过五个，能和他说话的也就只有金钟云了  
“你前天也这么说的………”  
委屈的声音像是要哭出来一样，推开钟云离开他的怀抱，一个人气鼓鼓的往回走  
“赫！赫宰？”  
钟云无奈的摇摇头，像是随身保镖一样尾随着他  
“赫宰，走慢一点”  
前面的人却是铁了心和他反着干，迈出的步子频率更快了，可没走几步便感觉到背后还没愈合的鞭伤隐隐作痛  
“呜……”  
天生敏感的他忍不住痛，缓缓弯下身缓和着疼痛，小小的身子蜷缩起来微微颤抖着，钟云见他的样子几步上前把人抱起  
“对不起赫宰，还是很疼么”  
“你放开我！呀！”  
李赫宰推了两把却是一点都没让男人松手，只能气呼呼的往他背上怕打着  
“安静！你这么动弹是想再晚几天回学校么”  
赫宰听他这么一说怪怪的停了手，嘟囔着小嘴  
“天天把人家关着…”  
“呀！金钟云！”  
远处传来男人颇为不爽的声音  
两人看向声音源头，西装革领的男人带着个小孩，看起来是等了很久耐心被耗的差不多，再点把火就能把人吃了的样子  
“哥，来了”  
金希澈翻了一个白眼  
“那…你要的崽”  
把缩在身后的小孩往前面一推，像要马上跑路一样要把小孩甩开，那孩子水汪汪的眼镜看着他，像是说我这么可爱你居然想把我丢了  
“坏人……”  
小东海委屈巴巴看他一眼转身就跑向李赫宰  
“哥哥！”  
接住跑向自己的小崽子紧紧的抱在一起生怕又被分开  
“哥哥！哥哥！你怎么样了，钟云叔叔说你病了，病的很重，我好想哥哥，但是哥哥要养病…我有乖乖的，希澈叔叔对我很好哒，有带我吃好多好多好吃的……哥哥？”  
赫宰紧紧的抱住小东海，像是要永远的把他保护在身边  
“对不起…对不起东海，之前让你过得这么辛苦，是哥哥没用”  
“没有！哥哥最好了！哥哥是世上最好的人！”  
小手慌乱的给赫宰擦着眼泪，可赫宰哭的更加厉害，他心里怎么不委屈，他也想在父母呵护下撒娇，像同龄人一样上学，有青春期的烦恼。但是他现在不行，他只能屈身在男人身下给东海换取生机  
两兄弟相聚就哭的稀里哗啦，旁边两位“叔叔”忍住吐血的冲动一人一崽抱去哄着  
四个人头一次相聚在一起吃了晚饭，金姓两兄弟……不说话，李姓两兄弟更像是父子关系，剥虾挑刺吹凉热汤，一系列动作赫宰做的熟练的让人心疼，金希澈看自家弟弟看童养媳的眼神不禁啧了一声  
“啧，你这眼神收收啊，别打扰人家兄弟吃饭”  
满脸嫌弃的舀了勺汤平复下自己的心情  
金钟云不搭理他撑着下巴看着赫宰  
“赫宰~我也要吃虾”  
金希澈这下来火了，夹了个虾塞他嘴里  
“来来来，你的好哥哥也给你喂”  
“咦…多大的人了还要人喂”  
金钟云一脸黑线，想着为啥摊着了这么个哥哥  
一边一只小手悄悄的往钟云碗里放了个剥好的虾，放好就马上把手缩了回去  
“叔叔吃，东海给你剥”  
金钟云瞬间被萌得一脸  
“东海好乖好乖”  
刚想去揉揉东海的头，才到头顶就被旁边的赫宰一手打开，眼神里很是防备着他和东海接触，金钟云无奈的笑了笑，算了还是要给他时间让他去信任自己的  
“哥，今晚这么闲的么，会里没事还是正洙哥又出差了”  
“都是”  
钟云摇摇头  
“空虚老人…”  
金希澈不等他说完马上给他后脑勺一巴掌  
“去你的”  
“呜~我好惨，有你这么个哥哥，赫宰你看我是不是好可怜”  
赫宰也是一脸嫌弃把这个大型挂件扒拉开  
“好好吃你的，吃饭还没东海老实”  
“叔叔吃饭不乖，罚他不准看电视！”  
钟云朝他做个鬼脸  
“小屁孩我才不看”  
看着眼前打闹的两人，恍惚间李赫宰看着眼前这一幕有些发悬，多少年了……他好久…没感受到家的感觉了，自从家里的突变以后生活变得没有任何温度，每日自己都是机械般的拼命工作，现如今能再次体会到家里的感觉让他觉得有些不真实，不太敢去相信这是自己能拥有的生活，不用为了每日的生活费工作到半夜，不用再为东海的医药费无处可寻而绝望。  
他甚至开始想，如果以后都这样了…是不是幸福就回来了，家人的温暖使他贪恋，可内心的尊严不允许他这样。  
明明是该厌恶的人怎么可以去依恋他，他们只是交易关系，那条线是他不能触及的线…也是他最后的倔强  
金希澈毕竟是过来人，一眼就看穿了赫宰的心思拍了拍他的肩，沉浸在自己思维里的赫宰被吓一跳，希澈揉揉他的头  
“放宽心吧，与其无法改变不如去接受”  
赫宰茫然的看着他  
“你会明白的”  
没有过多的话，他相信这个半大小子聪敏着，会慢慢理解的  
“哥…你又教我家小朋友什么坏东西呢”  
“有了爱人忘了哥喽~”  
金希澈不想和他争论起身打算走人，小东海跑去拉住他  
“叔叔要走了么”  
水淋淋的小眼睛看着他很是舍不得他离开  
“东海不是要找哥哥么，现在要和哥哥好好在这知道么”  
捏了捏小脸蛋，金希澈这么些天和这孩子相处下来也很是喜欢他，突然没有小尾巴跟着自己还真有点不习惯  
“叔叔……”  
“乖哦乖哦，叔叔会常来的，会带小东海出去玩的不哭哈~”  
金希澈几乎是用出了传家的哄孩子技能僵硬的不行去哄着，而东海还真平静下来挥着小手说再见  
小东西也许是几天没见到人很是粘着他哥哥，吵着要和哥哥睡，钟云怕他睡觉不老实万一踢到他的伤口，想想都觉得不妥，怎么也不肯答应，硬要小东西自己睡自己的房间  
“哥哥生病了，不能陪小海睡哦”  
“为什么！”  
“怕你睡觉不老实，让你哥哥病的更重”  
钟云装作一脸凶样戳了戳他的脸，小家伙委屈又想了想不能因为自己让哥哥再病了，天真傻傻的要自己回房  
赫宰憋的快恼火，咬牙说到  
“到底谁不老实，小海没事哟哥哥才没生病”  
小朋友刚到新环境他才不放心让他一个人睡，瞪了钟云一眼带着东海去了他都房间，后面石化嗯钟云一阵心绞痛

前半夜金钟云都想把赫宰带回自己房间，可那小家伙像是铁了心和自己作对愣是睡不着，小家伙要哥哥又是唱吹眠曲又是讲故事，就怕离开自己半步，钟云就这么站在门外等到后半夜，听着门里没了动静才悄悄进去，床头小夜灯昏暗的灯光照得两人格外温馨，东海应该是睡熟了，一旁的赫宰怕挤到弟弟缩到一边，钟云叹了口气轻轻把人抱起，赫宰睁了条缝想说什么…可他太困了嘟囔着又睡着了。  
也许是伤势初愈赫宰睡得很沉，给他关上睡衣擦药也没醒来，钟云支着头看着身边这毫无防备的睡颜  
“什么时候你醒着也能这样对我没有防备呢”


End file.
